


Those Indie Lips

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgause and Morgana are having a date... but perhaps they're not going anywhere...





	Those Indie Lips

Morgause was standing in front of the mirror, finishing her make up. She wanted to look the best for her darling. She wore the knee-high leather boots, black and red stripped stockings, black satin mini skirt and a black corset with red velvet strings. She had her golden hair combed backwards, only the blue locks on the left remained ahead. She finished her eyes and was just adjusting the dark vermilion lipstick when the bell rang. Morgause hurried down, took one deep breath and opened the front door.  
Morgana looked amazing as always. She had her anthracite tresses combed up like a 50s pinup girl and simple eyes with no lipstick. She was wearing a black tee with a dark, shiny serpent crawling through the eye sockets of a skull with a scarf around its forehead like Axl Rose. Down there was an iron cross belt buckle and black leather bell bottoms over the dark moccasins. Morgause had changed her mind instantly - she wanted to take Morgana out, but she kissed her roughly, pressing her back against the wall. They're not going anywhere.  
Morgana was sipping Morgause's hot lips like nepenthé, like life itself. She needed Morgause's taste. She was biting on that soft lips she wanted... she needed! The blonde gave a sigh into Morgana's burning lips and bit back. And Morgana drowned in passion.  
Morgause's lips were sweet like nothing Morgana has ever tasted in her life. The pale princess was feasting on them hungrily when Morgs canted her on the wall. "I want to ask you something," murmured Morgana into Morgause's kiss. The fairy kissed her pin up girl and whispered softly: "Anything, baby... it's already granted."  
The younger lady, the sorceress enchanting Morgause's senses, dropped to her knees with nobility and chivalry. She held blonde's warm hand in hers. "My beloved Morgause," she proclaimed while she unclenched her fist. "Would you let me lead your life through the paths of marriage?" Morgause blushed and let out a sigh: "Yes. Yes, of course I would, Morgana, my darling." Morgana put a golden ring, as golden as Morgause's tresses, on her finger and kissed it. Then she rose and kissed Morgause's lips... and Morgause has never let go off those lips.


End file.
